Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the fabrication of solar devices, and more particularly to back reflectors for solar devices and process for fabricating these reflectors.
Description of the Related Art
There is a need for back reflectors which provide diffusive reflection, yet are highly reflecting, and are in ohmic contact with the solar device. There is also a need to form back reflectors, such as textured back reflectors, by non-lithographic techniques.